Computer users often desire to view video or graphic images that exceed the viewable area of a single monitor. For example, designers of large systems often use computer aided design (CAD) tools to generate designs. Many times, these designs are too detailed or too large to fully display on a single monitor with the desired high enough resolution. In addition, users often display multiple computer windows simultaneously. The multiple windows typically overlay and block one another since the viewable area of a monitor is generally not large enough to accommodate more than a few computer windows at the same time.
A typical home computer user may become frustrated by the crowding of the desktop screen by multiple computer windows. A professional computer user, e.g., a graphic artist or a CAD designer, in addition, may suffer from inefficiency or low productivity associated with being able to view only a portion of a large image or having to stack and re-stack multiple computer windows.
A larger viewable area, i.e., larger screen real estate, and higher resolution, i.e., more pixels, is typically very useful for laying out and viewing a larger portion of video or graphic images at the same time. Therefore, it is often desirable to display video or graphic images on a viewable area that is bigger than what is typically available on a single monitor. Arrayed display systems have been used to create a viewable area that is taller or wider than what is normally available on a single monitor. A typical arrayed display system includes three or more video display devices that are adjacent to one another.
The arrayed display systems typically include projector-based display systems. These systems typically include three or more video projectors that are arrayed in an overlapping adjacent format with each projector being fed by one channel of a visual computer or other video source. The result generally includes a composite image that combines the additive size, the additive brightness and the additive resolution of the multiple channel source and the multiple projectors. The projector-based display systems may use, for example, the processed described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,390 entitled xe2x80x9cAdjustable Multiple Image Display Smoothing Method and Apparatusxe2x80x9d to create a single seamless image.
The use of projector-based display systems may provide a larger viewable area and higher resolution than a single monitor or a display device. However, a projector-based display system is typically not suited for widespread use by individuals since it is costly and generally requires a great deal of technical support and regular maintenance. In addition, the current system is typically bulky and thus occupies a large space.
Multiple conventional computer monitors may be placed adjacently side by side to provide a type of arrayed display system. However, due to the packaging of most standard CRTs and other monitors, such a configuration typically results in wider than acceptable gap, also referred to as a mullion, between the displays. This prevents the displays from having an integrated look as illustrated in FIGS. 1A, 1B and 2.
FIG. 1A illustrates three conventional monitors 100, 102 and 104 placed side-by-side in an array. FIG. 1B is a top view of the three arrayed monitors 100, 102 and 104 of FIG. 1A. The monitors 100, 102 and 104 have viewable areas 106, 108 and 110, respectively. The viewable areas are smaller than the front surface of the monitors because of the respective housings. A relatively wide gap or mullion, e.g., gap 112 between the viewable areas 108 and 110 of the adjacent monitors 102 and 104, exists between adjacent viewable areas.
FIG. 2 illustrates a distracting effect of the mullions between the viewable areas when the three monitors 100, 102 and 104 are used to display a single composite image. The composite image displays the enlarged text xe2x80x9cTESTxe2x80x9d across all three of the monitors. As shown in the figure, the first T is displayed on monitors 100 and 102 while the second T is displayed on monitors 102 and 104. The relatively large mullions may distract viewers from viewing the text as a single integrated image.
Therefore, there is a need for an arrayed display system that is capable of providing reduced separation between portions of a composite image in adjacent displays as to reduce viewer distraction. The arrayed display system preferably takes less space and requires less technical support and less frequent maintenance. The arrayed display system preferably is also affordable to a wider range of users and designed to address ergonomic considerations for providing viewer comfort.
Accordingly, in one embodiment of the present invention, a multi-panel video display system includes a plurality of display panels and a housing to contain them. The plurality of display panels are fixedly mounted in the housing, and they are adjacent to one another such that a width of a mullion between adjacent display panels is minimized. The display panels are also at an angle with respect to one another such that the display panels are substantially equidistant from an eye point of a user.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method of displaying a high resolution image using a plurality of display panels. The plurality of display panels are mounted in a single housing closely to one another as to minimize a mullion between viewable areas of adjacent ones of the plurality of display panels. The display panels are at an angle with one another so that the display panels are substantially equidistant from an eye point of a user.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is a method of fabricating a three-panel video display system for displaying a high resolution image. A range of angles between a center panel and each of left and right side panels is calculated. The range of angles are selected so that the center panel, the left side panel, and the right side panel are substantially equidistant from an eye point of a user when the distance between the center panel and the eye point of the user is between approximately 18 inches and approximately 24 inches. The center panel and the left and right side panels are mounted in a housing with an angle between the center panel and each of the left and right side panels within the range of angles.